Crystal Gems of Love Act 1!
by katmar1994
Summary: Peridot is in love with Jewel the daughter of Pearl and Onyx and Jewel feel's the same can they confess? This is a one-shot story. I don't own Steven Universe or any Oc's


**Jewel pov:** Today is a nice normal day at the temple Mom and Dad are cleaning while Lapis and Steven are making food.

As for me I'm waiting for Peridot so I can show her around town while I wait for Peri why don't I tell you what I look like for starters I'm 7 feet tall my skin is white like Mom, I have a silver pearl for my gem.

My eye color is blue and so is my hair color I look like my Mom even though I'm taller then her now back to me waiting. "Jewel, I'm here for the tour." Peridot calls out to me, I smile at her.

"Coming." I called back, I got off the couch then walked over to her. "Bye guys, see you when we get back." I told my parents. "Have fun you two." Mom called to us, I could tell she was nervous.

"We will." Peridot told Mom, after Peridot and I left the temple I started showing her around town starting with the Big Donut. "Why do you come here?" Peridot asked me as we went inside.

"I like to eat here from time to time." I answered, I manged to talk Peridot into trying a chocolate donut. "I love it!" Peridot shouted in happiness. "That's great." I replied to her.

After the eating I took Peridot to FunLand where we played games and rode the rides. "I love him!" Peridot said with a smile, she was holding a toy alien that has a bow and top hat.

Then I took Peridot to Fish Stew Pizza for lunch and she loved the the pizza after lunch we took a break at the park where Peridot was looking around in wonder. "She's having fun." I thought.

I then took out my sketch book and started drawing Peridot while I did that I didn't notice Peridot looking at me with the same look Steven gives Lapis whenever they go on a date.

Soon after the tour Peridot and I went back to the temple but when we got there Dad told me that we had to leave for a mission and Garnet said that Peridot could come with us.

"Alright, let's go." Garnet told us, the place we're going to is suppose to an old gem maze that needs to be deactivated since it turned itself back on thanks to a rusted metal piece.

 **Third Person pov:** Once the team got to the old maze Garnet explained that there seven switches that needed to be shut off at the same time so the group split up into pairs then left.

"I hope we can get this mission over with soon." Jewel said to Peridot. "As do I." Peridot replied, while trying to find the switch Peridot kept looking at Jewel and got a fuzzy feeling in her chest.

"What is this feeling?" Peridot thought, they kept going until Jewel saw the switch. "There it is." Jewel exclaimed. "Let's go." Peridot responded. "Wait, this is to easy." Jewel told Peridot.

Just after saying that the ground started to shake and a gem monster that looked like a sand worm came out. "What do we do?!" Peridot shouted. "We fight." Jewel answered her.

Jewel summoned her sliver sword and started to fight while Peridot thought of how she could help. "I got it!" Peridot thought, she used her powers to lift up some of the metal pieces.

"Take this!" Peridot shouted at the monster, Peridot threw the metal at the monster but it only left a scratch and made the monster angrier. "Uh-OH!" Peridot shouted before running.

Jewel saw the monster chase Peridot and got mad. "Leave her alone!" Jewel shouted, the monster had Peridot cornered and was about to strike when Jewel pushed Peridot out of the way.

When Jewel and Peridot touched they began to glow. "Are we fusing?" Peridot and Jewel thought, the glowing stopped and in Peridot's and Jewel's place stood a new fusion gem.

The new fusion had blue hair that was shaped like a triangle, blue eyes with a visor over them, and their outfit was a jumper that was silver and green. "Whoa." The new fusion said to herself.

"Let's do this." The new fusion said, the monster charged at her but she summoned her sword and lifted up the fallen metal then combined them to create a metal sword for a new weapon.

The fight was on and by working together the monster was defeated when the metal sword had hit the monster's head poofing it. "Finally." The new fusion muttered, she bubbled the monster then hit the switch.

"Peridot! Jewel!" Pearl called out. "Where are you?" Steven called out, when the other gems found the fusion Garnet knew what happened since she was smiling. "What's your name?" Garnet asked.

"My name is Moldavite." Moldavite announced, since the mission was over Peridot and Jewel unfused then talked about how and why they fused. "I...I...love you...Jewel." Peridot told Jewel, they understood.

"I love you too." Jewel replied, they kissed and everyone cheered for them on the way back to the temple it was decided that Peridot and Jewel would share Jewel's room from now on and Pearl agreed on it.

After that Pearl and Jewel went to have some mother-daughter time. "Steven, I need your help." Peridot said to Steven. "With what?" Steven asked Peridot. "I want to do something for Jewel." Peridot replied.

Steven then thought of something that Peridot could do for her. "I've got it." Steven told her, he then whispered the idea. "Do you really think that'll work?" Peridot asked Steven. "Yep." Steven answered.

Peridot and Steven spent the rest of they getting things ready for their surprise double date. "I hope this works." Peridot thought, she was worried that she'd mess up on her date with Jewel and look silly.

 **Peridot pov:** When Pearl and Jewel came back I told Jewel that I have a surprise for her. "Want me to wear a blindfold?" Jewel asked me. "If you don't mind." I replied, Jewel put on the blindfold.

I took Jewel to the clearing where Steven and Laips were at. "Wait here." I instructed Jewel. "Okay." Jewel replied, I walked over to Steven. "Ready?" Steven asked me. "Ready." I told him with a smile.

"You can take the blindfolds off now." Steven told Lapis and Jewel, they were surprised by what we did for them. "This is beautiful." Lapis and Jewel said in awe, the date started smoothly for us.

We ate the food and talked for hours then came the song. "Peridot and I have a song for you both." Steven announced, he took out his guitar and played a song that helped set the mood for the date.

[Play I love you too much from the Book Of Life]

[ **Peridot and Steven** ]

 _I love you too much_

 _To live without you loving me back_

 _I love you too much_

 _Heaven's my witness and this is a fact_

 _I know I belong_

 _When I sing this song_

 _There's love above love and it's our's_

 _'Cause I love you too much_

 _I live for your touch_

 _I whisper your name night after night_

 _I love you too much_

 _There's only one feeling and I know_

 _It's right_

 _I know I belong_

 _When I sing this song_

 _There's love above love and it's our's_

 _'Cause I love you too much_

 _Heaven know's your name I've been praying_

 _To have you come to my side_

 _Without you apart of me's missing_

 _Just to make you my own, I will fight_

 _I know I belong_

 _When I sing this song_

 _There's love above love and it's our's_

 _'Cause I love you too much_

 _I loooooooooove you too much_

 _I love you too much_

 _Heaven's my witness and this is a fact_

 _You live in my soul_

 _Your heart is my goal_

 _There's love above love but it's mine 'cause I love you too much_

 _There's love above love but it's yours 'cause I love too much_

 _There's love above love but it's our's 'case I love you too much_

 _As much!_

When Steven and I stopped singing we looked at Lapis and Jewel who were smiling like crazy. "So?" Steven started. "What do you think?" I finished. "We love it! Thank you!" Lapis and Jewel answered.

Lapis tackled Steven causing me to bump into Jewel making us kiss when we stopped kissing the four of us laughed at what happened then we snuggled up together so we could look at the stars above us.

"I love you Peridot." Jewel whispered to me, I smiled at her. "I love you too." I whispered back to her, we all stayed in that clearing looking at the beautiful night sky until dawn then we went back together.

 **Alright, so first this one-shot was a request from Lexboss and it's the first one-shot/request I've done so be gentle on the reviews.**

 **I also don't own Jewel or Onyx and I don't own the song used in this so please review and no flames!**


End file.
